Love is Lost
by Angels-do-exist
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were in together for two years until someone comes into the mix. Kagome is heartbroken. It is up to her friends to help her through this... and with girls that usually means get another boyfriend. Who will Kagome end up with? Who will
1. BETRAYAL

**Hey there people! This is my new story called love lost. It is an Alternate** **Universe story where again our characters are themselves.  
Inuyasha is hanyou and Koga/ Sesshomaru/ Shippo/ Kilala are all youkai. (If/when they come into it.)**

**Please don't hate me! I love Inuyasha and Kagome pairings but I decided that for once I would try and write her with someone else.  
Notice I said try… I don't know how it will turn out.**

**SUMMARY: Kagome and Inuyasha were in love and together for two years until someone comes into the mix and messes it up. Kagome is heartbroken.  
It is up to her friends to help her through this... and with girls that usually means - get another boyfriend. Who will Kagome end up with?  
Who will her friends end up with?**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE **

Kagome listened patiently to the last few words that their mathematics professor was saying as she started to discreetly pick up her books and pack  
them away into her backpack, _today is one day that I'm not going to be a goody-goody and sit there listening to his very last words before  
starting to pack up, _she thought with a faint smile as she brushed a few strands of ebony hair out of her eyes. _Mr. Jones is a good teacher, but  
he really could talk the leg off a chair if you let him,_ she thought with a smile as she walked out of the room.

She was just glad that for once the mathematics class had finished early for once, instead of late. After all today was not just any day; today was her  
two-year anniversary with Inuyasha. Her brown eyes lit up as she thought about it, and let out a sigh of pure bliss. The last two years had been pure  
magic; she had met Inuyasha at her prom and since then they had been inseparable. Though she thanked God everyday that he had only been there  
as a friend for his escort. Otherwise she didn't know what she would have done… she didn't like the idea of stealing someone else's boyfriend, but  
she didn't know if she could have helped herself where Inuyasha was concerned.

He was around five foot nine inches tall, with golden eyes and silvery-blonde hair and he was an absolute hunk, not to mention the fact that he loved  
and adored her to death! She thought with a loving smile as she walked down the steps and into the quad, still deep in her thoughts she smiled and  
waved to her friends here and there, though never changing her course from that which led to the exclusive Alpha Gamma fraternity house where  
Inuyasha was a member – the only thing that earned almost as much attention as herself. The only problem with him living there was that it was on  
the other side of the campus, and was where Inuyasha was most likely to be at this time of day.

Kagome was in a happy mood, it was their second year anniversary and for her that was a long time. During high school she had been very popular  
and found it almost too easy to go from one guy to the other and though she had tried not to but she had flitted from one guy to another, never letting  
herself get attached or attracted to the guys that she had dated. She now knew that it had been a deep founded fear that if she let the guys get close  
they would hurt her, so consequently she went out with guys she didn't find attractive and she stayed with them until she got bored or if she started  
getting feelings for them. Inuyasha though had been different, he had exuded some special feeling from her and she had found herself wanting him all  
to herself, for them to belong to each other forever and to never need anyone else. So she had turned all her charms onto him and had won him over,  
not that it had been very hard, and they had been together since.

Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was preparing a special surprise for her, he'd been hinting about it for the last month! Though what it was she had no  
idea, she never had been one for guessing games, and Inuyasha had always been a champion with doing the unexpected so Kagome had learnt to go  
with the flow and not even try and guess because she'd never been right yet. Though she couldn't help but hope it was jewelry… her thoughts changed  
tracks and she wondered briefly as she walked up the hall and towards his room if she should have rung him first? After all he had responsibilities, he  
could be in a fraternity meeting or his class might have changed or gone overtime. But she dismissed the idea almost at once, it was unlikely for something  
like that to happen, it would be more than likely that he would be there. Or if he wasn't she could wait there for him, It would be a surprise! She could  
surprise him for once, she thought with a grin as she quietly swung his door open and stepped into the doorway.

Her breath caught in her throat and her brown eyes went wide in shock, she stood there as the moments ticked by and couldn't even make a sound.  
Even as the other sounds invaded her ears and the word surprise echoed around in her head mocking her. She finally managed to tear her eyes away  
and she went to move quietly back out of the room, though in her need to get out of the room she accidentally kicked a book on the floor and it made  
a resounding bang. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and after taking a few deep breaths turned to face the only man that she had ever loved, the only  
man that she had ever given her heart and soul.

She stood there, head held high though unable to keep the hurt look from her face as she looked down at Inuyasha and Kikyo wrapped in a lovers embrace.  
Unable to look away her gaze gave them a once over and noticed that Inuyasha was only in his boxers and Kikyo was only in her panties and bra,  
the rest of their clothes were strewn around the room and what they were wearing was askew. Kagome wished she could pry her gaze from the two of them  
but for some reason she couldn't. She was stuck there staring as the pain in her heart grew.

_As if he could have found anyone worse than Kikyo to cheat on her with!_ She thought sadly. Kikyo was a major slut and had been all through school  
and now UNI. She slept with everyone and anyone… Not to mention the fact that Kagome and Kikyo had hated each other for longer than she could  
remember. Sometimes she really couldn't believe she was related to such a person, she thought with an inaudible sigh Kagome stood there and looked at  
the love of her life and her most hated rival, lying there in each other's arms in partial undress.

She stood there in silence, not moving a muscle or even blinking. Even as Inuyasha jumped up and hurriedly pulled his clothes back to order and started talking  
she didn't move, nor did she hear a thing that he said... Millions of thoughts had started rushing through her head. _That double-timing bastard! How long has  
he been doing this to me? How long has he been sleeping with other women when he was speaking words of love and endearment into my ears?  
Had the years together meant nothing? They had been talking about marriage!_

She took a deep breath and banished all the way-ward thoughts from her mind, then looked into his eyes and listened to the words that were falling from his lips.

"Kagome… it's not what it looks like," he said warily as he pulled a hand through his mused hair. "I can explain."

"Can you?" she asked him, her voice expressionless as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and raised her gaze to meet his golden eyes, his eyes skittered away once more.

"Of course I can… you see Kikyo was here to see Miroku," he said glancing over the mused girl sitting on the bed, who had made no attempt to cover her body up.  
Kagome didn't miss the slightly lusty look that appeared in his eyes as he looked at her. "And we started talking and…"

She tuned his words out but oh the excuse rolled easily off his tongue. As though it had been rehearsed or perhaps used before? But it was so easily seen through  
as what it was, an excuse, he couldn't seriously expect her to believe that it was all a mistake. And after about five minutes of going on about it all being a mistake  
he realized that there was no way that that train of defense would work, so he changed tactics. "It's your fault anyway," he said sullenly.

"My fault?" Kagome asked surprised at the sudden change in defense and topic. "How could this be my fault?"

"Yes your fault," he said pouncing on her surprise and using it to his advantage. "If you weren't so damn robotic in bed I wouldn't have to go looking elsewhere!  
As if it was a chore…" he said glaring at Kagome as though it was her fault when he was the one that had done the wrong.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, but he talked over her. He was on a roll now, dishing out all the abuse and fault onto her,

"Well what about me Kagome, huh? What about my needs as a man? If you had given a little encouragement now and then, experiment a little! But you wouldn't  
so I've found someone that would!" he said hurtfully as he ran his eyes over Kikyo's still displayed figure. "It's all your fault Kagome, you were selfish!"

Kagome didn't hear the rest of the abuse that was coming out of his mouth; she tuned it out and looked over at Inuyasha. Then looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes  
and saw nothing… She saw nothing of the man that she had fallen in love with and spent the last two years of her life with. It had all been an illusion; a mistake and  
she had felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. Tears pooled hotly in herbrown eyes with the heartbreak, disillusionment and pain she was feeling deep inside,  
but then she'd caught the catty gleam in Kikyo's eyes and saw the smirk of triumph and contentment on her face.

Then it was easy. Her protective and instinctive instincts kicked in and her heart hardened, tears dried up as though they had never been present and strength poured  
through her. She looked at them with icy golden brown eyes, hate and disregard radiating from them and then with a smile that held no warmth and was unworthy  
of even being called a smile, she said, "Well this was a very inventive two-year anniversary present Inuyasha, or did you forget?" she said icily.  
"Well I suppose it doesn't matter because the meaning is perfectly clear to me. I never want to see either of you ever again and I hope you're both happy together  
because you certainly suit and complement each other."

"I…" Inuyasha started.

"Yes, you're both just right. Catty low down snakes," she told them with an icy grin. And then with as much courage and strength that she could manage she walked  
out of the room with her head held high.

* * *

**Okay you know the drill. Press the nice little button at the bottom left of the page. Let me know what you think of my new story.**

**No flames though please…though constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. COMFORT

**Hey there people! This is my new story called love lost. It is an Alternate** **Universe story where again our characters are themselves.  
Inuyasha is hanyou and Koga/ Sesshomaru/ Shippo/ Kilala are all youkai. (If/when they come into it.)**

**Please don't hate me! I love Inuyasha and Kagome pairings but I decided that for once I would try and write her with someone else.  
Notice I said try… I don't know how it will turn out.**

**SUMMARY: Kagome and Inuyasha were in love and together for two years until someone comes into the mix and messes it up.  
Kagome is heartbroken. It is up to her friends to help her through this... and with girls that usually means - get another boyfriend.  
Who will Kagome end up with? Who will her friends end up with?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dragging her feet Kagome walked the couple of blocks to her apartment._ Its times like this that I'm glad that I don't live on campus, _she thought sadly  
as she kicked a small stone onto the road_. Instead I get to live with my best friend in a two bedroom apartment_.

With a sigh Kagome went up the stairs to her apartment two at a time, the backpack she was carrying bumping against her legs as she hurried up the winding stairs.  
She couldn't help but grumble quietly that the owners of the apartment had never thought to build an elevator for the building, though it was good exercise.

As she reached the front door she shrugged the backpack off her shoulder and by the door and then started fumbling through her hand bag for her door keys.  
She was starting to despair as tears started to trickle down her cheeks, but she angrily brushed them away. After a few choice swear words she tipped her handbag  
over, so that everything was sprawled on the floor and continued the search through it when the door was thrown dramatically open. She glanced up and was surprised  
to see Sango, her flamboyant best friend and roommate, was back and standing there silently laughing at her.

"So University was more hectic than normal?" Sango asked her dark eyes sparkling with laughter as she raised her eyebrow in question. "I know that you're unorganized  
Kagome, but even you aren't usually this bad!"

"Don't even start," Kagome whimpered as she bent over and threw her backpack over her shoulder before she scooped up the contents of her handbag and shoved  
them back in, she would organize it later. "Today was an absolute nightmare from beginning to end!" she moaned loudly as she stalked into the apartment, with her  
friend was close on her heels. She stalked straight into her bedroom, dropped her backpack on the ground and her handbag onto the desk before she flopped down  
onto the bed.

"Oh come on Kags, you're being overly dramatic. It couldn't have been that bad!" Sango told her sternly, as she sat down on the bed beside a distressed Kagome.

"It was worse," Kagome said tearfully, her golden brown eyes filling with tears which for once she didn't angrily dash away; instead she buried he face into her pillow  
and said in a muffled voice, "It was absolutely horrible!"

"Come on Kagome," Sango said softly as she patted her friend on the shoulder, trying to console her. Though she wasn't exactly sure what she was consoling her  
about. "You can tell me… it will make you feel better."

Kagome looked up at Sango with slightly puffy, watery eyes and sniffled noisily, "Nothing will ever make me feel better ever again. And I mean it this time."

"Talking always helps," Sango said with a small smile. "You'll see; you'll feel much better afterwards."

"I don't know…" she said wrapping her arms around her waist, Sango looked at her encouragingly. "It was Inuyasha…" she mumbled into the pillow. Sango had to  
strain her ears to hear what she had said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, still slightly confused about why her friend was upset. "Did he forget your anniversary?" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh, he remembered it alright," she said he eyes turning to stone while a humorless smile played on her lips. "I got a present I'll remember my whole life, I'm not sure  
if it was what he was planning on giving me though."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked puzzled, if not a little freaked at how her friend was acting. It was totally not like Kagome to act like this.

"He was with her," she said icily.

"Sorry, but I'm not really following this," Sango said apologetically.

"Inuyasha was with Kikyo!" Kagome yelled and punched the pillow in front of her then burst into tears once again. The scene started playing in front of her again, and  
no matter what she did she couldn't change what happened or stop it from parading across her eyes, whether they were open or closed. And as she replayed the scene  
in her mind, she told Sango what had happened…

"Oh you poor thing!" Sango said giving her friend a warm hug. Though her eyes had narrowed and grown cold as she silently wondered what horrible thing she could  
do to him and Kikyo to get them back. Nobody deserved this, but especially not Kagome! "Are you going to be ok?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome nodded and forced a slight smile, "I will get over it. I'm just going to go and have a shower."

Sango watched her friend walk away with a frown. _Kagome said she was going to be okay but I'm not so sure…_ _Kagome's such a sweet and sensitive girl,  
though you have to get past her initial coldness and barriers to see it, which wasn't as difficult for girls as guys. _Sango massaged her temples as she felt the  
beginning of a headache; it worried her that this had happened. _Inuyasha was the first and only guy that Kagome ever cared about…for him to do this to her  
it might send her back to how she used to be._

-------------------------------

"So are we having a girl night?" Sango called as she walked out of the bathroom, her dark brown hair down and wearing her Pajamas, light pink sweat pants and a  
matching pin strap top.

"I guess so," Kagome said with a slight smile from where she was sitting in front of the TV wearing a knee length pale green nightdress. "Do we have anything to eat  
or any movies?" she asked.

"That's what friends are for," Sango said with a grin. "So I can call the rest of the gang?" Sango asked holding her mobile phone. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes,

"You had better they would never forgive us if we left them out," she said mock seriously and momentarily forgetting that she was upset. "After all we need them to bring  
movies, ice cream and chocolate!" Sango laughed at the comment and moved slightly away from Kagome, so that she could explain what happened without upsetting her again.

'Hey Kilala," Sango said softly her dark gaze still filled with worry. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Mm… not that I know of," Kilala said into the phone that was being held in place by her shoulder blade as she pushed her pale bangs out of her eyes and off her face.  
"I was planning on having a lazy night, why?"

"Well Kagome is really down because she caught Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo," Sango explained softly after making sure that Kagome couldn't hear her.

"SHE CAUGHT HIM DOING WHAT? WITH WHO!" Kilala exclaimed angrily. "AND ON THEIR ANNIVERSARY!"

"Kikyo…." Sango started only to be interrupted by her upset friend.

"Kikyo! Why that little snake!" She hissed. "I'm gonna kill him and Kikyo too!"

"Uh… well I want to kill them too," Sango said. "But as much as I want to it isn't going to help Kagome right now is it?"

"I guess not," Kilala said with a sigh then brightened up as a thought crossed her mind. "So does this mean girl night?"

"Yep," Sango said enthusiastically. "Kagome said we need movies, ice cream and chocolate… so if you could call Ayame and Rin and each of you brought one of those  
over we will be set. We have popcorn and drinks."

"Sure I'll do that," Kilala said happily. "We'll be there soon!"

-----------------------------

"I'm here!" called Ayame as she knocked loudly on the front door. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you," Kagome called back as she placed the glasses on the table near the TV. "Sango! They're here!"

"I'm in the bathroom!" she called back.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Ayame asked with a laugh.

"Just a minute!" Kagome called as she got placed the last glass on the table and finished placing the last bowl of popcorn on the table. Then ran to the door to answer it,  
"Hi guys!" she said with a grin as she swung the door open.

"What took you so long?" Ayame asked grinning as she pushed some auburn coloured hair out of her eyes.

"Well if you're going to be like that you can go again," Kagome said with a pout and went to close the door again.

"Okay I'll just take this home with me," Ayame said her green eyes flashing with mischief, holding the blocks of chocolate in front of her.

"Chocolate!" Kagome cried as she pounced on her friend, knocking her to the floor and pried the chocolate from her grasp. "Ah, chocolate! My best friend."

"Hey I thought we were your best friends," Ayame protested with a laugh.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with a straight face. "Oh right you're the chocolate person!" Ayame rolled her eyes at that comment.

At that moment Sango walked in to see Kagome still crouched over Ayame's fallen form and cradling the chocolate. "Kagome what are you doing?"

"Getting the chocolate," she said with a grin as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to break it up and put it in a bowl. Sango grinned and shook her  
head at Kagome, then held out a hand to help Ayame back up.

"Well that's the last time I threaten to take the chocolate home with me," Ayame said ruefully. "So am I the first one here?" Sango nodded and Ayame grabbed  
her bag from where she had dropped it, "I'm going to go get into my pajamas!" she said and walked into one of the bedrooms to change just as another knock  
came from the door.

"I'll get that," Sango said to no one in particular as she opened the door to both Kilala and Rin. Who bared gifts of movies and ice cream! "Yes chocolate fudge  
ice cream!" she exclaimed when she saw the flavour.

* * *

**Okay you know the drill. Press the nice little button at the bottom left of the page. Let me know what you think of my new story.**

**No flames though please…though constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. FRIENDS

**Hey there people! This is my new story called love lost. It is an Alternate Universe story where again our characters are themselves.   
Inuyasha is hanyou and Koga/ Sesshomaru/ Shippo/ Kilala are all youkai.**

**Please don't hate me! I love Inuyasha and Kagome pairings but I decided that for once I would try and write her with someone else.  
Notice I said try… I don't know how it will turn out.**

**I'm sorry about the delay in my story and in my other stories... I have been unmotivated to write for a while.  
But hopefully I will be writing more now  
**

**SUMMARY: Kagome and Inuyasha were in love and together for two years until someone comes into the mix and messes it up. Kagome is heartbroken.  
It is up to her friends to help her through this... and with girls that usually means - get another boyfriend. Who will Kagome end up with?  
Who will her friends end up with?**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE **

With a mischievous grin Sango grabbed the chocolate fudge ice cream out of Kilala's grip and hugged it tightly.  
Actually she was doing a fairly good impression of Kagome with the block of chocolate earlier.

Kilala and Rin blinked, surprise showing clearly in their eyes. Possibly wondering when their friend had gone insane and started  
snatching ice cream out of people's grasps. With a grin at her stunned friends Sango then stepped aside to let them into the house.

Kagome came back into the room with two bowls of popcorn and placed them on the table before turning to see Sango hugging  
something and to see Rin and Kilala walk in the door. With a rye smile she said, "What are you yelling about Sango?"

Sango turned at Kagome's voice with a grin and held out the ice cream, "They brought chocolate fudge ice cream!"

Kagome's eyes brightened at Sango's words. "Yay for best friends, comfort food and sleep overs!" Smiling she walked back into the kitchen for drinks.

"We're going to go get changed Kagome!" The three girls called out before walking towards the bedrooms.  
Once Kagome was out earshot Kilala looked at Sango worriedly and asked softly, "So how is she handling it?"

Sango sighed softly her dark eyes showing her sadness and distress, "She is hanging in there and trying to be strong…  
but she had a complete break down this afternoon after she came back from catching them…"

Kilala frowned and her cream tail flicked behind her, showing her aggravation, "I just can't believe he would do that to her!"

Rin sighed and crossed her arms, letting her dark bangs fall over her eyes as they stopped in front of the bedroom and moving to open the door,  
"Well I knew he was a self centred jerk sometimes… but I never thought he would do this…"

Sango shrugged her shoulders slightly and pushed her dark hair off her face, "I know… I didn't think he would do this kind of thing to her either,  
and it has really hurt her too. He was her one and only love."

Kilala growled softly, "Yeah well…I want to kick that guy's ass… seriously, who does that to their girlfriend? Especially on their anniversary…"

Sango shook her head and sadness filled her eyes. She whispered softly, "That's not the worst part… he actually told her it was her fault.  
That she forced him to search elsewhere because she wouldn't do things with him…"

Ayame walked out of the bedroom door as they were about to open it. She had heard the last section of their conversation. "What was that? He tried to tell her what?!"

All the girl's eyes widened in shock and they stared at Sango, who nodded that it was true. "I'm just worried that she will believe him…believe it's her fault."

Rin nodded slightly, worry visible in her eyes as she said softly, "She is the type to take those kind of comments to heart…"

"Well we will just have to not let her take them to heart…though we should go back inside and get dressed while we talk about this…"   
Sango said before moving inside the bedroom. All four girls looked at each other for a moment before all moving back inside the bedroom to  
continue the conversation.

Ten minutes later Kagome walked up the stairs to see what was taking them. She guessed that Sango was probably filling them all in on what  
had happened earlier but she was getting sick of sitting in the lounge room by herself. She yelled out "Guys what's taking you all so long?!"

Just as she walked to the bedroom door it opened and all four of them came out of the bedroom in their pyjamas and holding pillows.  
Sango smiled apologetically, "Sorry Kagome, we got distracted."

All five girls went back down the stairs and into the lounge room together. Armed with pillows, chick flicks and nibbles they got comfortable  
and tried to decide what movie to watch first.

Sango was lying on the right side of the light blue lounge, in her pale pink sweatpants and matching top. Her legs were stretched out on the   
lounge and her head was laying on a fluffy pink pillow, her long dark brown fanned out on it. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with laughter  
as she observed her friends fighting over the movies.

Kilala was lying on the left side of the lounge with her legs stretched out as well. Though her pyjamas consisted of pale yellow boxers and a   
yellow and white top, her head was propped on her hands on top of her fluffy yellow pillow, though unlike Sango she was taking part in the   
fight about what movie to watch. Her almost black eyes were flashing with humour. Her cream coloured hair was cut in a short bob, little black  
tipped cream cat ears were perched on her head and her fluffy black tipped, cream tail was wrapped around her waist.

Ayame was sitting comfortably on the matching pale blue arm chair. She was wearing a short white lacy nightdress with her bare legs tucked under  
herself. Her fluffy white pillow discarded on the floor for the moment. Her normally confined auburn hair was now out and flowing over her shoulders  
and back, almost managing to hide her pointed demon ears and her auburn coloured tail was hidden behind her, though you could see her fangs since  
she was laughing at the moment at her friends' silliness.

Rin was lying sprawled out on fluffy blue pillow on the floor in front of Kilala. She was wearing long blue silk pyjama bottoms and a matching lacy silk  
top. Her dark ebony hair looked the same as Kagome's except Rin kept her hair relatively short, an inch or so from her shoulders, her dark eyes flashing  
with humour.

Kagome was lying sprawled on her fluffy pale green pillow on the floor in front of Sango, her legs crossed at the ankles and her long dark hair flying  
around her face as she argued joking with her friends while pinching squares of yummy chocolate.

"Kagome stop eating all the chocolate!" Sango said noticing that the chocolate was slowly disappearing.

"Who me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yes you!" Kilala said picking up Ayame's pillow and throwing it at her. "The chocolate isn't only yours."

"Hey don't throw my nice clean white pillow near the chocolate!" Ayame screeched.

"I never said it was," Kagome said with a smile as she threw Ayame back her pillow. "But it's next to me… and anyway it's my comfort food."

"So are you going to share?" Rin asked with a grin.

"Of course," Kagome said as she ate another piece. "As soon as we choose a movie!"

-------------------------

Kagome sat there sniffling, her dark eyes all watery and holding a crumpled and slightly used tissue, "Why did he have to die and leave her all alone?"

Sango smiled at her friends emotional reaction and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Because they couldn't both survive so he chose to let her live instead."

Kagome sniffled louder before bursting into loud tears, "It's sweet…b-but it's _so_ sad!"

Sango looked at the other girls worriedly as she patted Kagome's back. Kilala frowned and looked at the other girls, "Maybe watching Titanic wasn't the best idea…"

After she stopped crying Kagome blushed slightly and wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Rin answered softly, "You're emotional Kagome. It's understandable after what happened to you today."

Smiling the girls all moved from their positions around the room and gathered around Kagome, hugging her in a big five-way hug.  
With a soft sniffle she hugged them back, "Thanks so much you guys…you're the best friends in the world!"

With a giggle Kagome grabbed her pillow and hit the nearest person with it, which happened to be Ayame. "Pillow fight!" she yelled and so began a huge pillow fight war.

* * *

**Yeah I know I went a little overly descriptive with their clothes and positions… but I felt like it.**

**Okay you know the drill. Press the nice little button at the bottom left of the page. Let me know what you think of my new story.**

**No flames though please…though constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
